


Hands To Hold

by atimeforflores



Series: Briam Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atimeforflores/pseuds/atimeforflores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey if your still doing briam stuff what about a fic where liam is being all fluffy and adorable and some guy tries to hit on him and brett is like hell nah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands To Hold

Liam always did this thing when he felt particularly shy; he’d tilt his chin down and look up at you through long black lashes. His cheeks would slowly fill with blood, a pretty blush then spreading to the tips of his ears. Sometimes, if he felt nervous he would cross his arms over his chest and tuck himself even further down, sort of making himself as small as possible. And that was exactly what he was doing now.

He didn’t want to go to the party, but Brett had insisted saying that as captain he needed to be there to boost team moral. Said that as his boyfriend Liam should accompany him; which led him to being harassed by some drunken senior. 

“Listen, baby,” The older male slurred, reaching an arm out to grab Liam’s shoulder. Liam tried to shy away from the hand without being too obvious but managed to knock into some guy walking behind him. 

He huddled down on himself, pulling his arms even closer to his chest, closing his eyes for a moment. 

He felt firm, large hands land on his waist and sour breath tickle his face before they were suddenly all gone. Opening his eyes he saw the older guy, Darren he thinks, clutching his nose on the ground, blood slipping between his fingers.

A growl sounded behind him and Liam felt himself physically relax. 

“Brett,” he whispered, turning and launching himself onto the older boy. He clung tight, arms around the taller youth’s neck and legs lifting up to wrap around his waist. He felt the clawed fingers holding tightly onto his thighs, pulling him ever closer before marching up the stairs.

…

“I’m sorry,” Brett whispered later that night, smoothing his fingers through Liam’s hair, “I know how you feel about alcohol. And people.”

“It’s okay,” Liam breathed into his throat, lips ghosting his Adams apple.

“No its not,” Brett muttered, running his hands up and down Liam’s spine.

“Brett?”

“Yeah?”

Liam turned away from him, dragging Brett’s arm around his waist so that they were spooning, “Shut up and go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> deputycuffmeanytime on Tumblr.


End file.
